goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Kimi grounds her mom for misbehaving at Round Table Pizza
Characters Kimi Watanabe-Finster- Ivy Kira-Kimberly Clerk-Eric Conductor-Brian Chaz-Zack News Anchor-Eric Phil DeVille-Diesel Lil DeVille-Julie Tommy Pickles-Eric Chuckie Finster-Brian Plot Kimi and Kira Watanabe-Finster are going to Round Table Pizza. Kira gets 10 pizzas but Kimi tells her that it costs too much money so she offers her 8 pizzas instead. To this Kira loses her temper and destroys the place. On the way home, Kimi's voice turns to Diesel. Transcript Kimi: Hey mom! Kira: What is it Kimi? Kimi: Can we go to Round Table Pizza? Kira: No, we're having bagels. Kimi: But mom... Kira: Kimi, I said no. Kimi: I want to go to Round Table! I want to go to Round Table! I want to go to Round Table! I want to go to Round Table! I want to go to Round Table! I want to go to Round Table! I want to go to Round Table! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Kira: Kimi, for the last time. The answer is no. Chaz: Kira, I don't have the bagel recipe. Kira: Did you hear that? Chaz says that he doesn't have the recipe to make the bagels. In that case, we can go to Round Table. Happy now? Kimi: Yay! (At Round Table) Clerk: What can I get you? Kimi: I would like one pizza with everything on it. Kira: I would like 10 pizzas. Kimi: Mom, that costs $33. We don't have that much money. How about 8 pizzas instead? Kira: (Kidaroo voice) No way I said 10 pizzas. Kimi: Stop being a brat. You can have 8 pizzas or nothing. Kira: I got a better choice. I will make an earthquake. (Kira makes earthquake) Kimi: That's it. We're taking the subway home. (On subway) Kimi (Diesel's voice) Stop crying mom. This is your own fault. Kira: All I wanted was 10 pizzas. Kimi (Diesel's voice) Young lady you didn't get 10 pizzas because they were too freaking expensive! I offered you 8 pizzas but no. You decided to make an earthquake and now we're banned from going to Round Table for 2 weeks! Even worse, we might end up on the news! (Conductor walks by to see Kira crying) Conductor: Kimi, why are you speaking in Diesel's voice and why is your mom crying? I hope she didn't cause trouble. Kimi (Diesel's voice): You'll blow up when I say that. My mom made an earthquake at Round Table because I couldn't get what she wanted. Now we're banned from going there for 4 hours. Conductor: Oh my god! Kira Watanabe-Finster, I can't believe you made an earthquake at Round Table Pizza! You could have been arrested for doing that! That's it! You are banned from riding the subway for 1 week! Go home now! Chaz: Phil what would you and your friends want to watch? Phil DeVille: The news. (on GNN News) News Anchor: Our top story tonight is that a mother named Kira Watanabe-Finster didn't get what she wanted so she decided to make an earthquake. Right here is the clerk of Round Table. What seems to be the problem? Clerk: I was taking orders for the customers. When Kira and her daughter Kimi Watanabe-Finster came to get something, Kira ordered 10 pizzas but her daughter said that it was too expensive. She offered her 8 pizzas instead but she destroyed Round Table completely. I was not injured. News Anchor: Thanks for sharing. Right now, we have Kimi and her mother Kira. She has a raspy voice. Don't you like speaking in your cute voice? Kimi (Diesel's voice): I spoke in my cute voice before my mom made an earthquake all because I couldn't get her what she wanted. Now we're banned from going to Round Table for 2 weeks. Chaz: Waaaaaaaaaaah! Phil DeVille: Why are you crying? Chaz: Because, my wife is on the news. She is getting grounded by her daughter Kimi. To make things worse, her cute voice turned into Diesel. Lil DeVille: Omigosh! I'm so scared! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Phil DeVille: Lil! Come back! It's okay! (on TV) News Anchor: Kimi, can you show us your normal voice? Kimi (normal voice): I usually use this voice whenever I am calm I also use this voice when I'm crying. But when I'm mad, I use a scary voice. Kimi (Diesel's voice): Anyway, my mom chose to make an earthquake all because I couldn't get her what she wanted. Kira: It's not my fault. Kimi (Diesel's voice): Shut up, mom. News Anchor: It looks like that Kira is cryingl. Kimi (Diesel's voice): When we really get home, she is going to be grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded even more. (at home) Chaz: Kimi, why is your mother crying? Kimi (Diesel's voice): For misbehaving at Round Table. She's the worst mom I've ever had! Category:Grounded Videos